


all i want for christmas (is you)

by kaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: “I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever, just you watch, Jongin,” Sehun assures him.Or the one where Jongin's mom assumes Sehun and Jongin are dating, and invites Sehun over for Christmas Eve dinner.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	all i want for christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2 (1500 wc limit)

❆❆❆

“And will Sehun be coming with you?”

“Yup. He was done with finals on Monday, but he waited for me so we could carpool.” Jongin's been rooming with his best friend Sehun, inseparable since they were eight; it was always their plan to room together at university, and now here they are, living the dream.

“And take care of you, I’m sure. What a sweet boy,” Jongin’s mom comments, and Jongin chuckles to himself. She’s always had a soft spot for Sehun, and Jongin can’t blame her. He’s pretty soft for Sehun, too.

“He’s the best. He makes sure I eat my meals when I forget ‘cause I’ve been studying so much.”

“Jongin!” His mom sighs, exasperated. “I’d be so worried if Sehun wasn’t with you.”

“Sorry,” he apologizes, and they laugh quietly.

“Jongina, you know you can tell me anything right?” The sudden change in his mom’s tone catches Jongin off-guard.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You and Sehun… you two are good for each other. And I want you to know I love you, no matter what, okay?”

“Um… yeah. I know that, Mom,” Jongin replies, still confused. “Thanks?”

“Good. Now let Sehun know he’s invited over for Christmas dinner. I’m sure he’d love to spend the evening with his boyfriend.”

Boyfriend? Sehun has a boyfriend? Now hold on a second. Did she mean Jongin? Jongin chokes on air. “Mom, what? I think you got the wrong-”

“I’m sorry, Jongin, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but I couldn’t resist. I promise you, there's nothing to worry about. Sehun is welcome into our family.”

Jongin’s head is reeling with everything his mother has insinuated in the past five minutes, and she seems to take his confused silence as further confirmation.

“I have to go now Jongin, I still have to do some last minute shopping for your sisters. Don’t forget to tell Sehun, okay? I’m so excited to see the both of you.”

His mom just sounds so delighted, and for some reason all Jongin finds himself saying is, “Okay, Mom. See you tomorrow… I love you.”

Then the call ends.

What just happened? Jongin feels a wave of nausea. His mom got the part about dating Sehun - only his best friend for the past 11 years - wrong, but she was right that Jongin was gay, and that means he technically just came out to his mom over the phone.

Oh sweet Jesus. He needs a moment to process this. More like a few days, at least. But he’s driving down tomorrow!

The front door bursts open with a flurry of snow.

It’s Sehun, back from his trek to the cafe to get coffee to go with the cookies Jongin had baked. They were trying to eat food that was expiring before they headed home for the holidays.

“It smells yummy in here,” Sehun says as he unwinds his scarf. Jongin helps him take off his winter coat and hang it up near the radiator to dry. “Thanks, Nini.”

“The cookies are cooling down now, I took them out of the oven right before my mom called.” Oh no, now Jongin remembered the convo again. How exactly does one explain to their best friend that his mother thinks they’re both dating and he’s invited for Christmas Eve dinner?

“Aw, how’s Mama Kim doing? Excited you’re going home tomorrow?”

“Oh, uh… Sehun… about that.”

Well, no use in delaying the inevitable. He takes a deep breath, and explains the situation to Sehun.

Who reacts by… laughing. Jongin really shouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m glad you find this funny.”

“I mean, don’t you? Your mom thinks we’re dating. This is hilarious.”

“I suppose.” Jongin sighs. “You didn’t hear her voice, okay? She sounded... happy for us.”

Sehun stops chuckling, since Jongin has that expression whenever he’s worried about his mom. “Well, I’m okay with it.”

“With what?”

“With, um, your mom thinking we’re dating. I mean, I’ll play along if it makes her happy, you know? I don’t want to be the reason she gets sad on Christmas.”

“When you put it that way…” Jongin smiles, because Sehun looks serious about this. “I don’t mind, either. It could be… fun, even.” They stare at each other for a moment, and then start laughing at the same time.

“I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever, just you watch, Jongin,” Sehun assures him.

Somehow that’s exactly what Jongin is afraid of.

❆❆❆

“Jongin, get the door!” Jongin’s mom yells from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s your boyyyfriend,” Jungah teases. Apparently the rest of his family was aware of the “situation”, which Jongin had a meltdown about yesterday, when he arrived home after dropping off Sehun. Now he’s reached a point of disbelief and is simply going with the flow.

“What’s a boyfriend?” His nephew Raeon asks, tugging on his pant leg.

“It’s Sehun,” Jungah explains, patting his head. “He’s Jongin’s special person, remember? I told you this morning.”

“Ooh, I love Sehun-oppa!” Rahee, Jongin’s niece, chimes in, running into the hallway from the living room to hug Jongin’s other leg.

“I love Sehun-hyung more!” Raeon insists.

“Jongin loves him more than either of you,” Jungah laughs.

“That’s okay, 'cause Kaichun is Sehun-oppa’s special person, too.” Rahee says as Jungah ushers her and Raeon back into the living room to give Jongin some privacy.

“Oh my god,” Jongin mutters under his breath before he answers the door. It’s Sehun, looking handsome in a white polo under a burgundy sweater, paired with dark slacks. He even did his hair.

“Why are you wearing a tie?” Is what Jongin blurts out.

“I wanted to impress your mom,” Sehun replies, stepping inside. “And you.”

“Me?” Jongin realizes his sister is staring at them conspicuously from the living room (so much for privacy), so Sehun has already begun acting. “Oh, it worked. I'm very impressed.”

“You look good in that sweater,” Sehun compliments back, eyeing Jongin’s favorite red Christmas sweater. It’s a size too small from leaving it in the dryer too long. "Really good."

“Thanks, dude. I mean, uh, babe,” he corrects at the last second.

“Babe?” Sehun whispers, fighting back a laugh.

“I-I’m calling you babe and you’ll like it!”

“Fine, what’s my pet name for you? Let’s see… bear. Honey bear!”

“That’s a little…”

“Shh, your mom’s coming, act natural, honeybear.”

Jongin tries not to wheeze from laughter while Sehun greets his mom, who compliments Sehun on how handsome and tall he’s gotten since she last saw him, which was only like, three months ago. Jongin watches as Sehun gets progressively more embarrassed and scratches the back of his neck, his cheeks tinged with pink. He’s so shy and cute when he’s being complimented, it’s great.

Dinner is surprisingly… uneventful.

Jongin wasn’t sure what to expect, but he figured his mom would grill them more about their “relationship”, but she didn’t even ask one question. She did keep giving them knowing looks, though.

Jungah and Junghee didn’t tease them, either, which was weird. The kids were busy being enamored with Sehun, sitting on either side of him and vying for his attention, but that was their usual behavior.

Sehun and Jongin help with cleanup, and when they’re done, they walk to the living room. Raeon and Rahee come running to them out of nowhere and grab onto their legs so they can’t move.

“What the-”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Junghee and Jungah chant from the sofa, and Jongin’s eyes move upwards to follow where they’re pointing - there’s mistletoe over the living room entrance, exactly where he and Sehun are standing. Of course they got the kids into the plan, Jongin had spoken too soon.

Jongin panics. Sehun didn’t sign up to go this far, right? But Sehun leans in and kisses his cheek while Jongin's mom quickly snaps a picture, and his sisters clap and gush over how cute they are. The kids have already completely forgotten them in favor of arguing who'll get more presents from Santa, leaving Jongin free to drag Sehun back to his room for some actual privacy.

While Jongin is thinking of what to say, Sehun speaks first, taking Jongin's hand in his. It feels warm.

“Hey, um, Jongin? What if I want to give you a real kiss?"

“What? But we’re alone, no one’s watching."

“I know,” Sehun says softly. “That's why.”

Jongin gulps, his eyes dropping to his best friend’s lips. Sure, he’s thought of kissing Sehun, once or twice. Maybe more than that. How couldn’t he, Sehun’s lips are prettier than any girls' he’s seen.

Before he can overthink it Jongin gives into the pull, and when their lips meet, it just _feels_ right. How had he tried to fight this for so long?

“Wow. We should’ve done this sooner,” Sehun says, smiling.

“Oh... that’s why your acting was so good,” Jongin realizes, still touching his lips in awe.

“It wasn’t acting, honeybear.”

“Shut up and kiss me again, babe.”

Yeah, so maybe his mom was right about them all along.


End file.
